totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wielki wiścig!
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek siódmy Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Ranek, 10:45 Cała zgraja obozowiczów siedziała i kisiła się w domakch, ponieważ naq dworze strasznie lało, była burza i różne takie rzeczy, zresztą sami wiecie... Domki drużynowe 150px W domku panowała ponura atmosfera. Wszystkie dziewczyny znajdowały się po jednej stronie domku no, a chłopacy po drugiej stronie. Wszystkie dziewczyny siedziały na swoich łóżkach i rozmawiały ze sobą o ostatnich eliminacjach, które im się przydarzyły. 'Joanna: 'Świetnie... Ciekawe, czy kiedyś wygramy te durne zadania? '''Maddie: '''Na pewno. Nie możemy tracić wiary w siebie bo inaczej wrócimy do domu szybciej niż ubiegli. '''Victoria: '''Oby nie bo to będzie koszmar. '''Sarah: '''Eee tam. Jakbyśmy teraz przegrali tgo byśmy mogły zgałosować na kogoś z tych bliźniaków. '''Joanna: '''To wcale nie jest głupi pomysł. '''Sarah: Beth. <3 Natasza: '''Wow. Wreście powiedziała coś z sensem. '''Maddie: Sama mnie tym zaskoczyła. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Maddie: 'Mam nadzieję, że mój sojusz z Vici przetrwa do końca tej głupiej farsy z drużynami. Ale czemu by nie dodać do naszego sojuszu Sary, albo Nataszy? Hę? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Joanna: 'Ten świart schodzi na psy! (Pokój zwierzeń)'Victoria: A więc Sarah zaczęła myslieć? To jest żałosne...I tak wiadomo kto wygra tę grę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Natasza: 'W naszej drużynie zostało już tylko 8 graczy. Szkoda mi, że Patrick, Bella, Greg i Mikey odpadli no, ale trudno się mówi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sarah: Beth! <3 Joanna: 'No mała zaskoczyłaś mnie. '''Maddie: '''I nie tylko ciebie. '''Victotria: '''Właśnie. '''Sarah: '''Dzięki, ale nie wiem za co. Ktoś chce autograf Beth? '''Joanna: '''Nie dzięki. '''Sarah: '''Wasza strata. ''Sarah zaczęła jeść zdjęcia Beth, których miała zapchane torby z ciuchami i jej pułki. Tymczasem na drugim końcu domku Vegeta patrzył z za żenowaniem na dwóch bliźniaków, którzy skali po łózkach jak imbecyle... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Vegeta: Czy tylko mi się wydaję, czy ta banda idiotów jest nienormalna? Vegeta: 'Debile... '''Lebrik: '''Sam jesteś... '''Zebrik: '''Debilem! '''Vegeta: '''Ugh. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: Przynajmniej Greg'a i Mikey'a tu nie ma. Z nimi już się wytrzymnać nie dało, a z nimi to jakoś da się wytrzymać...Jakoś... 150px Tymczasem w tej drużynie atmosfera była troszeczkę inna. Każdy z każdym rozmawiał i nikt się o nic nien kłócił. Jedynie JoJo i Christina były skłócone, ponieważ obie się wścierkły na siebie, że nie pilnowały Fernando, który im zniknąl wczoraj z łóżka. '' '''JoJo: '''JoJo przykro. '''Christina: '''Ale jak mogłas go zgubić? '''JoJo: '''JoJo chce ci przypomnieć, że razem go zgubiłyśmu. '''Christina: '''No w sumie racja... '''JoJo:' Tuli? Christina: 'Tuli! <3 ''Tuli. <3 '''Christina: A teraz czas poszukać dlaje naszego ukochanego Ferniusia! <3 JoJo: '<3 ''I poszły dalej go szukać. Jak się okazalo Ferni był pod łóżkiem z Boris'em. 'Fernando: '''Poszły? ''Boris wyjrzał z łóżka. '''Boris: Poszły. Fernando: Uff. Fernando nadal skrywał się pod łozkiem mimo iż dziewczyny go nie widziały, ale jendak Boris tylko wyszedł i usiadł na nim. Boris: '''Słuchaj. Musisz mi w czymś pomóc. '''Fernando: '''W czym? '''Boris: Musiz mi powiedzieć kogo znasz najlepiej na tej całej wyspie. Fernando: No to James, Christina i Joanna. Boris: Aha..a teraz powiedz mi tylko jedno... Tymczasem Nathan i James podrywali Margaret i Maggie, gdzieś na końcu domku. James: '''Wiecie, że jesteście naprawdę ładne. '''Margaret: '''Ja to wiem już od bardzo dawna. '''Maggie: Ja też. Nathan: Tak, ale tacy przystojniacy jak my pewnie rzadko mówią wam takie komplementy. Margaret: '''Nie! Mi każdy tak mówi. '''Nathan: '''Aha. '''Margaret: Naprawdę! Nathan: Ta jasne. Margaret: '''A co ty tam wiesz? '''Nathan: '''Wiem więcej niz czy się to tylko wydaję. '''Margaret: Pff. Maggie: 'Właśnie "Pff". ''Dziewczyny odeszły od nich. '''James: Wrrr! (Pokoj Zwierzeń)James: 'Pożałują tego! ''W międzyczasie Rousemarie rozmawiała z Junior'em. '''Rousemarie: '''Nathan jest takie słodki. '''Junior: A ja? Rousemarie: '''Jest miły i przystojny. '''Junior: '''A ja? '''Rousemarie: '''Cicho być! '''Junior: Spoko laska. Chris (przez megafon): 'Niech wszyscy obozowiczne znajdą się na placu głównym! ''Wszyswcy pobiegli w stronę placu głównego. Plac główny 150px 150px Wszyscy zjawili się na placu glównym tak jak kazał im Chris. Przed zawodnikami zamiast Chris'a stała jego asystentka Debby. '''Maddie: Debby?! Co ty tu robisz?! Debby: Będę ku*wa prowadzić to poj**ane wyzwanie! Maddie: Aha... Rousemarie: '''A co z Chris'em? '''Debby: Nie interesuj się bo kociej mo*dy dostaniesz! Rousemarie: No dobrze, ale ja się tylko pytałam. Debby: 'W du*ie to mam! A teraz skończmy tą poj**aną dyskusję i chodźcie na tor wyścigowy! '''Joanna: '''Pff. '''Debby: '''Zamilcz! ''Poszli. Tor wyścigowy 150px 150px Wszyscy przyszli na stary tor wyścigowy, który był cały zarośnięty trawą i innymi takimi rzeczami. 'Debby: '''waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie wyścig maluchów! '''Christina: '''Maluchy! <3 ''Popatrzyla się na Ferniego. '''Fernando: '''Ehh. '''Debby: Ku*wa kamera na moją twarz! Dobra, a więc wracając do tego zas*anego wyzwania. Waszym pierwszym zadaniem bedzie znalezieniem maluchów, gdzies w tym gąszczu. Do maluchów mogą wejść tylko dwie osoby, a ich jest tylko 6, czyli 3 maluchy na każdy zespół, czyli 6 osób bierze udział w wyścigu z jednego zespołu. Victoria: '''A jak mamy jechać i się nie zabić w tym gąszczu? '''Debby: '''To już nie moja sprawa. '''Victoria: Aha.. Debby: No dobra start! I wszyscy ruszyli w poszukiwaniu maluchów. Debby: 'O ku*wa zapomniałam ich poinformować o jeb*nych zwierzątkach! No trudno. ''W podskokach poszła na trybuny na miejsce "VIP", na którym był tron, a na nim napis "Zaje*ista Debby". Zadanie I 150px Cała druzyna ruszyla w pogoni za maluchami <3, które były naprawdę bardzo dobrze ukryte w gąszczu. Każdy podzielił się w pary: Maddie, Victoria i Natasza, Joanna i Sarah oraz Vegeta wraz z Lebrik'iem i Zebrik'iem. Maddie, Victoria i Natasza były bardzo z synchronizowane podczas tego zadania i pomagały sobie nawzajem. 'Natasza: '''Macie coś już dziewczyny? '''Maddie: '''Nie jeszcze nie. ''Maddie zajrzała za krzakami, a tam czaiły się na nią zmurtowane węże, które od razu rzuciły się na nią. '''Maddie: '''Aaaa! Pomocy! '''Victoria: Już ci pomagamy! Natasza i Victoria próbowały zdjąć zmutowane weże z twarzy Maddie, ale na darmo, ponieważ były zbyt silne jak na nie. Victoria: 'Pieknie... '''Natasza: '''Właśnie... ''Tymczasem Joanna i Sarah szukały dalej w tym gąszczu malucha. 'Joanna: '''Masz coś? '''Sarah: '''Jakiegoś grata, którego rozwalilam bo to nie była Beth. ''Joanna patrzy się na zniszczonego malucha. '''Joanna: '''Ty idiotko! '''Sarah: '''No co? '''Joanna: '''Przez ciebie tracimy szansę na wygraną. '''Sarah: '''No i? '''Joanna: To, że jak przegramy to ty odpadniesz. Sarah: '''Nie odpadnę. '''Joanna: Nie bądź taka pewna siebie. Sarah: 'Pff. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Joanna: 'Ona naprawdę jest idiotką. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sarah: I tak to ja wygram dla Beth. W międzyczasie Vegeta wraz z bliźniakami znaleźli dwa maluchy. Vegeta: '''Tak! '''Lebirk & Zebrik: '''Supcio! '''Vegeta: '''Chyba trzeciego malucha nie znajdziemy. '''Lebirk: Dlaczego? Vegeta: 'Patrz. ''Vegeta pokazuje zniszczonego malucha przez Sarę. '''Lebrik: Aha.. Zebrik: 'Supcio! '''Vegeta: '''Ugh. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: 'Jestem wśród debili! 150px ''Tymczasem u nich każdy działał razem nikt nikogo nie poganiał. '''Margaret: '''Macie coś już? '''James: Nie, piekna. Margaret: 'Pff. '''James: '''Wiem, że mnie pragniesz. '''Margaret: '''Jeszcze czego! ''Maragret odwróciła się lekko rumiueniąc się. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: '''Pragnie mnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Margaret: Nie, nie pragnę go! Nathan: 'Heheh. Brawo kolo zgasiłeś ją. '''James: '''Heh. '''Maggie: '''Ugh. Jesteście żałośni. '''Nathan: '''A ty? '''Maggie: '''Osz ty! ''Maggie była blisko by zabić Nathan'a, ale Rousemarie wraz z JoJo i christiną przytrzymali ją. '''JoJo: Lubię placki! <3 Rousemarie: 'On nie jest tego warty! ''Christina: ''Ferni! <3 ''Tymczasem Junior i Fernando znaleźli trzy maluchy. '''Junior: O tak! Fernando: 'Super! ''Do zawodników przychodzi Debby. '''Debby: Lornetki wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie! Spokojne Lornetki: '''O tak! '''Debby: A teraz zapraszam na drugie wyzwanie! Zadanie II 150px 150px Debby: '''Waszym drugim, a zarazem ostatnim poje*anym wyzwaniem jest wyścig, ale jako iż Tornada zniszczyły mi auto! To oni za kare muszą wam oddać jedno, czyli będą cztery auta na jedno auto. '''Joanna: '''Wrrr. '''Sarah: '''Pff. S*ka. '''Debby: '''Osz ty ku*wo! '''Sarah: '''No dajesz szajbusko! '''Debby: Pożałujesz, żeś się urodziła ty tania dzi*wko! I dziewczyny rzuciły się na siebie. Debby: '''Su*a! '''Sarah: '''Lesba! '''Debby: '''Przynajmniej nie biseksualistka! '''Sarah: '''Grrr! '''Rousemarie: '''Może by im pomóc? '''Joanna: '''Niech się biją. '''James: Właśnie. Ukradkiem Margaret podeszła do maluchów swojej drużyny i "przypadkowo" rozwaliła wszystkie w drobny mak. Boris: Heheheh! Ale zabawa. James: '''Racja. '''Boris: '''Idź lepiej do tego swojej Anglii. '''James: '''Grr! '''Boris: Jeśli na mnie dziś nie zagłosujesz to nikt się nie dowie o twoim sekrecie. James: Kto ci go powiedział? Boris: 'Fernando. '''James: '''Wrrr! Pożałuje tego. ''Po paru minutach przyszedł Chef. 'Chef: '''Stop! ''Dziewczyny przestały się bić. '''Chef: '''Lornetki zapraszam was na eliminację bo wasze maluchy są zniszczone, a wy Tornada wygrywacie! '''James: Jak to?! James popatrzył w stronę czterech zniszczonych maluchów. James: Grr! Chef: A zadania nie ma przez Sarę i Debby! Poszli. Głosowanie 150px (Pokój Zwierzeń)Fernando: 'Już czas na ciebie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: Papa zdrajco! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Junior: Sorry lala. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: 'To dopiero rozgrzewka. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Nathan: 'Zemsta... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Christina: 'Ferni! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rousemarie: 'Sorki. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Maggie: 'Papa idioto! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'JoJo: 'Ferni i Christina! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Margaret: Bye-Bye szwabie jeden! Ceremonia 150px Cała drużyna zajęła już swoje miejsca, a przed zawodnikami stał Chris z tacą pełną 9 pianek, a obok niego chef z besjbolem. Chris: 'Jesteście naprawde żałośni w zadaniach jak i głosowaniach. Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Dzisiaj bezpiecznie mogą się czuć Rousemarie, Margaret i Maggie! ''Rzuca im pianki, a one je łapią i zjadają. '''Chris: Nathan, James, Boris i Junior oraz Fernando! Rzuca im pianki, a oni je łapia i zjadają. Chris: I dzisiaj jest znowu podwójna eliminacja! Papa JoJo i Christino! Chef zamachnął się bejsbolem i dwie przyjaciołeczki odleciały daleko, daleko stąd. Chris: 'I tak oto została 16 graczy, a tylko jedno z nich wygra. Ale to jeszcze nie teraz. Tak więc zapraszam do następnego odcinka by dowiedzieć się o wiele więcej! Klip specjalny ''W przyczepie dla ekipy znajduje się tajemnicza postać. '???: '''Heheh. wszystko idzie zgodnie z moim planem. ''Tajemnicza postać zaciera ręcę i się śmieje. '''???: '''Już nie długo milion będzie mój! ''Koniec! zapraszam do komentowania odcinka!' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki